Cooper and Munroe  Episode 2
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Second installment of "Cooper & Munroe". Chad is missing his hairdryer, and only one person can help him find it: Sonny! Sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures. Summary is lame. PLEASE R&R!


**A/N: Welcome to the second installment of "Cooper & Munroe". Hope you guys enjoy it! Sadly, I don't own SWAC.**

CPOV

I was going through my hair products to make sure I didn't run out, when I noticed an essential part of my look was missing: my hairdryer. CDC cannot go without his hairdryer. If I lose one of my hair products, then my whole look falls apart. And my hairdryer was a big part of my look. I don't air dry because if I do, my hair would go frizzy. And I do not look good when my hair is frizzy. So I tried smoothing it down with some hair gel, but it didn't work because my hair is dripping wet. So I went to the only person that I could trust: Sonny Munroe. I know she's the enemy, but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures. And plus, she does have a hairdryer. So I ran to the prop house on the So Random set. And, thankfully, she was sitting on the couch, watching Mackenzie Falls. As soon as she saw me, she changed the channel to So Random.

"Oh, hey, Chad. What are you doing here?" she asked, putting the remote down.

"Oh, so you do watch my show? It's okay, no need to hide the fact that you're in love with me," I said, sitting on the couch with her.

"I'm not in love with you!" she defended, jumping off the couch. "What is it this time?"

"My hairdryer is missing, and without it, my whole look will fall apart!" I said, gasping for air.

"Your hairdryer?" she asked. "That's it?" I nodded quickly.

"Without it my—"

"Whole look will fall apart, yada yada," she interrupted. "Don't you have a stylist?"

"Yeah, but their hairdryer is just common," I said, placing a hand on my forehead.

"So? Is there a problem with that?" Sonny asked.

"Yes! There is! Their hairdryer is common, but mine is top of the line. It's so expensive only the biggest celebrities can buy it," I stated.

"What's the name of it?" she asked me.

"Hair Master model 302," I simply stated.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of it. Tawni has a pink one," she said. "Well, did you search your dressing room for it?"

"No. As soon as I noticed it was missing, I came running," I said.

"Well, let's go then. We've got another mystery to solve," she said, and then took off running to my dressing room. I wasn't far behind her, but she beat me to it. We tore the room apart looking for it, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Well, looks like my hair is done for," I said, plopping down on my white leather chair.

"Not necessarily," she said. Sonny picked up a fake purple sparkly nail. "Look at this." I got up, and stared at the nail.

"Where did you find that?" I asked curiously.

"Right by your bathroom door," she answered. "Why?"

"I know who wears fake nails like that," I replied. "It was Portlyn." I took Sonny by the arm and dragged her to the set. "Portlyn!" As soon as I said her name, she came prancing over.

"What is it now, Chad? You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago for rehearsals," Portlyn said, placing her hand on her hip.

"You stole my hairdryer!" I said.

"I did no such thing," she denied, starting to walk away.

"Then how come we found YOUR fake sparkly nail by his bathroom door?" Sonny said, breaking free from my grip. Portlyn stopped cold in her tracks.

"How can you prove it's mine?" she questioned us, walking back over to us.

"Your favorite color is purple. You told me so! And, we found a purple sparkly nail that matches the ones your wearing at this very moment," I said, taking her hand and holding it up to Sonny's face.

"Yep, that nail is hers alright," she said. "Here's the nail back." Sonny took the nail out of my hand and handed it to Portlyn.

"I've had it. You've crossed the line. You're fired!" I said to her. Portlyn sadly walked back to her dressing room, bawling.

"Okay, I know she stole your hairdryer, but don't you think that's a little harsh?" Sonny asked.

"Stealing CDC's hairdryer is against the rules. It had to be done," he stated.

"Okay," she said, although it sounded more like a question.

"Good work, Munroe. Nice detective work," I commented.

"Thanks. It's nice to be appreciated, especially coming from you," she said. "Now, don't you think you should get your hairdryer out of Portlyn's dressing room?"

"Oh, right," I answered. I held out my hand, and she shook it. After that, I went to Portlyn's dressing room to get my hairdryer back. She looked up at me longingly.

"Are you here to re-hire me?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? I just came here to get my hairdryer back," I replied. I saw it sitting on her vanity table, and I took it. "Peace out sucker!" I ran from her dressing room, and she started bawling again. But I didn't care. I went back to my dressing room to dry my hair. I love happy endings.

**Did you guys like it? I know it's probably kind of lame, but at least I came up with something that was halfway good. Now REVIEW people! :)**


End file.
